Days Go By
by HamanoAiko
Summary: By Dirty Vegas... A songfic drabble. Post FANG, a little bit of FAX. Something I wrote while bored. R&R?


**A random songfic drabble of Days Go By by Dirty Vegas. I wrote this while listening to the acoustic version. That's why the lyrics are a little different. My brother reintroduced me to this song, so I decided I'd write about it.**

**

* * *

  
**

3 Years After FANG

_You_

_You're still a whisper on my lips_

_A feeling at my fingertips_

_That's pulling at my skin_

I sighed, my eyes closed. It had been three years since I'd left the flock, and every night, when I dreamt, I dreamt of Max. Her voice often rang in my head, and I would stop everything, and glance around. Of course, she wasn't here, but it sounded as if she was right behind me, whispering in my ear.

_And you_

_You leave me when I'm at my worst_

_Feeling as if I've been cursed_

_Bitter cold within_

When I had trouble with the new Flock, or with anything, at all, her voice and my dreams of her would disappear. Like she wanted me to feel the pain I had caused her. It was eerie, but I forced myself to go through life. I forced myself to continue life without her.

_Days go by and still I think of you_

_Days when I couldn't live my life without you_

_Days go by and still I think of you_

_Days when I couldn't live my life without you _

_Without you_

In 20 years, if Max didn't meet me at that cliff... I didn't know what I would do. My life would come to a screeching halt. I wouldn't be able to... live. Everything I would live the next 20 years for, would be a waste.

20 Years Later

_And you_

_You're still a whisper on my lips _

_A feeling at my fingertips _

_Pulling at my skin_

I smiled, loving the feeling air rushing past me and sun shining down on my back. Today was perfect. Every aspect of it. It seemed God was looking after me all these years later, after all.

Today would be the day I would see Max again. Today would be the day.

I was incredibly jumpy the past few weeks, not knowing what to expect. Not knowing whether Max was going to show up, or not. I prayed silently that she would.

_You leave me when I'm at my worst_

_Feeling as if I've been cursed_

_Bitter cold within_

[A/N: I know that part isn't in the Acoustic Version, but it just made sense to leave it there.]

I landed on the ledge, and turned to look over Lake Mead. The water looked almost as if it was in High Definition. Everything looked so... beautiful. I scoped out the area, and instantly saw something on the edge of my vision.

It was definitely flying, and definitely flying fast. I smiled softly, as Max came into view. Her face lit up the second she saw me, and she forced herself to fly faster, just so she could reach me.

She landed running, and tackled me in a hug. I laughed, and held her close. Then, I felt her knee come up and hit me in my man parts. I almost fell over, coughing.

_And days go by and still I think of you _

_The days when I couldn't live my life without you _

"You aren't even going to say hi before you start beating the shit out of me?" I asked, breathing heavily.

"Hi." she said, smirking. I sighed, trying to catch my breath. Her smirk turned into a shy smile, and she looked up at me with adorable eyes that took my breath away again. I took another deep breath.

"So..." I muttered, and in the next second, her lips were on mine. Wow. That was hard.

A Few Years Later

_Days go by and still I think of you_

_Yeah, days when I couldn't live my life without you_

_You_

Everything went back to normal, the way it had been before I left. Dylan seemed MASSIVELY pissed I was back, even now, but Max only had eyes for me, and the feeling was mutual back to her.

It seemed like yesterday, that I felt like I couldn't live another day without Max. It seemed like a week ago, that I had left.

Even though I had her now, I still thought of Max every waking moment, and as I dreamt with her in my arms, she always seemed to find a way to sneak into my dream.

As the days went by, and we grew older, wiser, and more stupidly in love, I always thought of Max.

* * *

**Yeah... Fang is definitely OOC. But it still seemed cute to write, so I hope you think it was just as cute to read. I might turn this into a story, I don't know... It'd be interesting, I guess... *sigh* I need some sleep. :)**

**Hit the little review button!! You know you want to!!**


End file.
